Sweet Spirit
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Happy Holidays! The 12 Days of Christmas just got a little improved. Filled with a series of one-shots of 12 different couples with varying themes, it's sure to be cozy, sweet, fluff. After all, what better way to get in the holiday spirit then with such things? Chapter 10-Boukenger
1. Let it Snow

**A/N: This is a 12 Days of Christmas Sentai fic, focused on my favorite couples! It will be sweet, humorous, and fluffy! Each chapter will have a different theme, based on some of my personal favorite aspects of the holidays. I hope you all enjoy!**

**First up, Shinkenger with Takeru/Kotoha (my OTP).**

"The snow looks so pretty," Kotoha comments dreamily, propping her head up in her hands with one arm resting on the windowsill. The glass is frosted except for the clear hole she had rubbed with the heel of her hand, giving her a view of the meadow behind the Shiba house.

"It sure is," agrees Mako, looking up from her painting. She had wished to practice her kanji a little more and the Kuroko had set up an easel for just that wish.

"But it's too cold to go outside," protests Ryunosuke absentmindedly, not raising his eyes from the book he is enthralled by. Chiaki rolls his eyes and tosses the book he was also reading at the blue Shinkenger. Considering Ryunosuke was the one who forced Chiaki to read it in the first place, the younger figures it's just karma.

"Ow!" Ryusouke rubs his head ruefully and glares at Chiaki who is laughing at him while the girls jut smile and shake their heads. "That hurt. And what was the point of it?"

"Does it hurt, Ryu-san?" Kotoha intervenes, saving Chiaki from the older's wrath. Ryunosuke nods but then puffs out his chest, sends one last scowl to the other and buries himself back into his book. The others exchange glances and giggle silently.

"What's so funny?" Takeru asks, entering the room and dropping his ShodoPhone back into his pocket. Kotoha looks up at him with a sunny smile, having been in awe over him ever since their first meeting. She might have even gone as far to say she's in love with him, however wrong that may be. But she can't help it, something about him just drew her in like nothing else.

"Nothing," Chiaki answers quickly, hoping to cover up any sign that he might have made mischief. Takeru raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment, instead coming over to Kotoha's side and leans over her shoulder to peer out of the window.

The yellow Shinkenger can feel the temperature go up and her face grows hot, even though it's below thirty degrees outside. He's so close that she can feel his breath on her neck, warm and inviting. _Every time you come to mind, I realize I'm smiling._

"Isn't it pretty tono-sama?" she says, hoping to distract herself from what she is really thinking and what she really wants to say.

"Yes, it is," he answers thoughtfully, letting his eyes slide over to the young girl for a moment. Yes, the snow is lovely but it's nothing compared to the girl sitting next to him. He knows it's not right, that they could never be anything more than friends but he hopes anyway, in the deepest depths of his heart that someday, someday, he will be able to call her his own.

"Let's go outside," suggests Chiaki excitedly. "It's been so long since I've played in the snow and since no Gedoshu have shown up in a while, we're free. And to get in the holiday spirit."

"It'd sure be a shame to waste such a thing as snow," Mako says, tossing her hair behind one shoulder and setting her paintbrush down.

"Oh can we Takeru-san?" asks Chiaki, getting up and bounding over to his lord. "Can we? Can we? It'll be fun, I promise! Please?"

Takeru sighs at his enthusiasm but admits to himself he'd like to play in the snow as well. Play…it's been so long since he's ever played. Every day, every night, it's been training, training, training. He never really had a childhood but now with his vassals…no, friends, he's getting some of his childhood back.

"Please tono-sama?" Kotoha looks up at him sweetly and inside, Takeru knows he's a goner. He can't say no to Kotoha. He'd do anything she'd ask in a second. Of course, the others don't need to know that.

"It seems Genta is already a step ahead of you guys," Mako states, pointing out the window. They look up, surprised to see the gold Shinkenger diving into a snow bank. As they watch, he pops up and shakes snow from his dark hair, a huge grin on his face.

"No fair!" Chiaki pouts, crossing his arms. "I'm going to join him!" He sails out of the room to the amusement of the others.

"Let's go too," Takeru says, nodding at the others. "I know you guys want to." The girls' eyes light up at his sentence and hurriedly exit the room to get more appropriate clothes to brave the snow. "You too Ryunosuke."

"Yes, tono," the so addressed man replies dutifully but there's a sparkle in his eyes that shows he had been longing to get outside too.

Ten minutes later, the five had joined Genta in the backyard, the cold instantly penetrating through their many layers of clothes.

"It is cold!" Mako squeals as Chiaki throws a snowball at her. The ball explodes over her coat and she jumps backwards. Kotoha laughs lightly and helps the older girl wipe the snow from her body.

"Snowball fight!" Chiaki yells and he immediately begins pelting the two girls with snowballs. They shriek in delight and surprise as Genta joins him, pulling along a reluctant Ryunosuke.

"That's not fair!" Kotoha manages to get out before being hit in the right arm. She bends down to make one of her own, the cold getting to her fingers even through her yellow mittens. She packs it tightly into a ball. "It's you three against us!" She lets the snowball fly, hitting Genta in the back of the head.

"Who said that it wasn't fair?" Genta teases. "That was a hard throw, Kotoha-chan."

"Takeru will join us, won't he?" Mako gives the older man a smile. Takeru shrugs but nods, coming over to their side to join them. In truth, he would've done so anyway just to see Kotoha smile at him.

She looks absolutely beautiful. Snowflakes are getting caught in her ebon-colored hair and landing on her yellow pea coat. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold or maybe from all the laughing and her smile hasn't left her face once since they've been outside.

"Here tono-sama." Kotoha presses a snowball into his hands, smiling shyly at him. "I can make more if you want me to."

"That's okay, Kotoha, I want to help you," he responds. "But I will use this." He smirks and aims carefully before launching it and hitting Chiaki square in the chest.

"That was a good toss," Kotoha says admiringly. Takeru gives her a small smile, ignoring Chiaki's dramatic protests.

And so the snowball fight continued.

Takeru and Kotoha worked wonderfully together, the young girl making sure Takeru, and Mako for that matter, never ran out of snowballs. Every time she passed one to him, she felt a warm sensation in her fingertips that helped feeling flood back into them after being numbed by the cold.

Takeru repaid the favor by pulling Kotoha out of the way numerous times, saving her from being hit. And each time such a thing occurred, she gave him a grateful smile that seemed to brighten the surrounding area.

"Let's take a break now, can we?" Without waiting for an answer, Ryunosuke drops to the snow-covered ground, breathing a little heavily. The snow had stopped falling a while ago but it was already two or three inches deep.

"Getting tired already?" Mako teases, kicking snow at him lightly. Ryunosuke gasps loudly and dramatically, causing the others to laugh and banter among each other.

"Are you having fun, tono-sama?" Kotoha asks sweetly, not paying attention to the antics of the others. Takeru looks at her and uses one hand to brush some flurries out of her hair. When he touches her, she represses the urge to shiver. From the cold or the touch, she isn't sure.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Kotoha," he says softly. She looks at him, confused at what he means. Thank you? For what? All she did was plead him to come outside and then make sure he always had a supply of snowballs.

"For what, tono-sama?"

_I'm thankful I met you. _"For convincing me to come out here and…and play. It's been a while since I've had so much fun, since, you know, I always had to train," he explains, stuffing his hands back into his pockets to try and warm them from the cold. The temperature seems to be dropping every few minutes but the air is still crisp and clear, the sun still shining through the few clouds in the gray sky, no matter how muted the light may be.

"It's no problem, tono-sama. What makes you happy makes me happy." At her innocent answer, Takeru's smile grows a little bigger. How can such a girl even exist?

Not for him, maybe, but the fact that she's his friend is the important thing. He'd rather be stuck with her lovely friendship forever than anything else.

"Are you having fun?" Takeru turns the table. Kotoha's dark head bobs up and down, a smile still present on her reddened cheeks.

"Of course," she responds matter-of-factly. "If everyone else is happy, then I'm happy." He smiles at her gracious answer. It's just like her to be so concerned about the others. The fact that it's close to the holidays makes it even nicer. She always seems to be filled with the holiday spirit, no matter the time of year. And that's one of the things he loves the most about her.

"Hey, you two get over here!" Chiaki calls out, motioning with his hand. The two look at each other and Kotoha shrugs, a little disappointed such a moment was ruined but doesn't want to leave her friends waiting.

As she makes her way over, she doesn't notice a particularly slick patch of snow that was wet because the icicles had dripped down on it. She slips and falls backwards, her arms flailing to try and regain her balance. Takeru instantly reaches out and catches her but the force of it makes them both topple backwards onto the snow.

They are still for a moment, not sure what just happened.

Kotoha feels overwhelming embarrassment. She just had to trip, didn't she? And she just had to make tono-sama fall, didn't she? Speaking of which…

She looks to see she had landed on top of him with his arms around her waist. _Oh. _Their faces are inches apart from each other and she can see the surprise in his eyes that's surely in hers as well. They are silent for a second, continuing to stare at each other. A small, half-smile is gracing the red Shinkenger's features.

"I-I'm sorry, tono-sama. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she starts to say, realizing how awkward a positing this must be for him. "I'm sorry." She tries to get up but Takeru won't let go of her. "Tono-sama?"

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," he tells her, enjoying the moment too much. Of course he's embarrassed that the others are here too and witnessing this but if that's the price he has to pay for this, he'll gladly do it. _You're my kind of perfect,_ he thinks as he gazes at her. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt." She blushes a little at his statement, not noticing the others who are just staring at them in such a compromising position. "Kotoha?"

"Yes tono-sama?" She can't tear her eyes away from his, not even bothered by the cold seeping into her boots from the snow and getting up her coat. She imagines it must be must worse for Takeru but since he still hasn't released her, she doesn't mind in the least.

"Are you happy?"

She tilts her head, not understanding why he is asking such a question. But she is happy, so very happy. To be with him like this, with his warm body pressed against hers in the pure white snow that is slightly sparkling under the dim sunlight. So yes. In a simple word.

"Yes, I am."

Takeru smiles slightly. "Good." He leans his head forward and gently presses his lips to hers. It's a light peck but has all the passion as one that might have gone much harder. They stare at each other.

The yellow Shinkenger can't believe what just happened. Takeru, her tono-sama had jut kissed her. It's like every one of her dreams, every one of her fantasies had just jumped from her mind and into reality. Her heart is beating so fast that she's surprised if he doesn't feel it against his own.

"Are you happy?" Kotoha asks this time, breaking the silence shyly. She raises one hand to her lips and touches them, still feeling the warmth and taste of Takeru on them.

He brushes some snow off the top of her head and then runs his fingers through her hair, trailing them down to the back of her neck. She shivers involuntarily. Takeru smiles, wider then she's ever seen him. _Your smile makes me smile._

"Now I truly am happy."


	2. Light Displays

**A/N: Now it's Magiranger, Hikaru/Urara, another one of my favorites! There are some Japanese words used here so if you don't know what they mean, don't be afraid to ask me!**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kai exclaims loudly, startling the others. Urara looks up from where she was braiding Houka's hair to show him her disproving face.

"Inside voice, right Kai?" she reminds him, somewhat frostily. He gives her a hesitant smile but still rolls his eyes at her response. However, he knows better than to get into such a pointless fight, especially at such a time.

"What is it this time?" Tsubasa asks, his voice bored and not tearing his eyes from the paper in front of him. He has been staring at it intently for the past half-hour and Urara wonders what could be so interesting to him.

"I'd like to know to," volunteers Urara, "to know what it is that made you talk so loudly."

"It wasn't that loud," Kai protests, to the amusement of the others. He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes it was," intervenes Houka dreamily, staring off into space as her sister continues to braid her hair together in an intricate pattern.

"I was just saying that because Hikaru-sensei said he had never seen a lights display," explains Kai, pointing to the older man who was sitting at the table with his fingers laced together. "And I found that hard to believe."

"Well when would I have found the time?" Hikaru points out, a gentle smile on his lips as he gazes at the red Magiranger. "And where would I have seen it anyway?"

"That's valid," agrees Tsubasa, still transfixed by the paper. Before the others can address the fact, Makito pokes his head into the room, dragging his bag behind him and throwing it on the chair next to Hikaru. He ends up sitting on it, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong nii-san?" Urara looks at him, concerned. There's some snow caught in his dark hair and it spills on his green winter coat.

"Na! You're melting!" Kai exclaims, pointing to where the snow is starting to melt onto the floor in small puddles of water.

"Work was brutal," Makito mutters, ignoring his little brother's statement. "And it's so cold too!" But then he brightens, sitting up straighter. "I did see some light displays that were pretty awesome though."

"I bet they were," Tsubasa comments dryly, putting a pencil in his mouth. "We were actually just talking about that."

"What?" Makito looks confused as Urara takes his jacket to hang up. "Work?"

"No, light displays!" Kai replies, arms crossed. "Hikaru-sensei has never seen any and we need to take him out!" The green Magiranger raises an eyebrow at his little brother's idea but warms up to it immediately. When he looks over to his younger sister however, he sees her smile is a little forced.

Then he realizes. Urara is obviously so in love with their sensei that it's crazy he hasn't noticed. And she wants to be the one to show him such simple beauty.

"Why doesn't Urara take him out?" he suggests, smiling. Urara blushes a little at her brother's choice of words but doesn't want to refuse such a tempting offer. She looks to Hikaru, wondering what he will think. And how he will react to him being spoken about as if he's not even in the room. He's not too fond of that.

"I'd like that," Hikaru says, smiling at her. She feels her cheeks heat up more. "We won't have to set it up or anything, right?"

Kai barks out a laugh. "Wow sensei, you really are clueless!" Urara rolls her eyes and inclines her head at Hikaru.

"How sweet!" Houka squeals, raising a hand to feel the braid Urara had just finished. Her fingers run over her sister's smooth work. "It's great imoto-chan!"

Urara grins at her sister and tries to calm the butterflies starting to form in her stomach as she realizes that she will be looking at Christmas lights with her sensei. _How romantic._ "Come on, let's get our coats."

Twenty minutes later, they were on the sidewalk, going over to a nearby neighborhood that Urara remembers always has a dazzling set up.

A gust of wind blows across their path and she shiver slightly, huddling deeper into her blue coat. It's freezing outside, Makito wasn't kidding. There's a slight snow falling, not enough to cover the ground entirely but enough to make it look like there may be a white Christmas.

"Are you cold?" Hikaru asks her as she once again shivers. She shakes her head, smiling at him as they cross the street. There are other people out and about, probably for the same reason they are-to look at the beautiful lights.

"No, I'm fine." She reaches into her pocket for her gloves but comes up empty-handed. Frowning, she fishes in her other pocket, realizing then she left them at home. "Maji desu ka!"

"What's wrong?" the other asks immediately, looking at her in concern. She sighs, her breath coming out in a small puff that fades away into the darkening night.

"It's nothing, I just forgot my gloves at home," she explains. "It's not a big deal." But now that she knows for fact she doesn't have them, it's making them feel that much colder as the snow continues to fall lightly.

"Here." Hikaru pulls off his gloves and hands them out to her, waiting for her to take them. As sweet as that is, Urara doesn't want him to feel the cold because of her own foolishness.

"No, no, that's okay. I'll be okay," she protests, even as her teeth chatter slightly. Hikaru has a small half—smile on his face.

"Pretty soon your fingers will match your transformation," he teases lightly. Urara feels herself blush but welcomes the warmth on her face. It helps beat the chill a little. Before she can object anymore, he pulls a glove on her left hand and the other glove on his right. Then he takes her right hand with his left. "See? This way, we will both be warmer."

Sparks fly from his fingertips and slide onto her own, making them feel hot in a way she never thought mere handholding ever could. This definitely warms her up more than her gloves ever could.

"Thank you sensei," she murmurs softly, blush still painting her cheeks. But when they turn the corner, her embarrassment is forgotten as the lights catch their eyes.

"Sugoi." Hikaru stares at the glittering lights in rainbow colors decorating the nearby houses. The one closest to them is covered only in white lights. They are wound around trees, draped over bushes and hanging from the branches in the yard. Not to mention the windows and doorframes are outlined in them as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Urara smiles up at him, reveling in the moment with his hand in hers with the snow gently falling around them. There are other people around them but she's oblivious to all except him and the bright lights shining behind them. Things couldn't be more romantic…or more perfect.

"Yeah…I've never seen anything like it before," Hikaru tells her, secretly loving the fact that he came up with such a clever idea to hold Urara's hand. He hadn't planned on it but when the situation presented itself, what was he to refuse it?

"I thought Magitopia was dazzling though," says Urara, confused. She grips his hand a little tighter as a group of people threaten to separate them. "So this is really nothing."

"You're wrong there." Hikaru leads her by the hand to the next house which is more colorful, a mix of greens, reds, and blues surrounding the house. There are blue reindeer grouped together in one corner of the yard and the word 'heiwa' spelled out in red lights. "Magitopia is mostly just a realm of golden light. It's not harsh to the eyes but by no means muted. It's like a sea of gentle light that you can move through and white and gold are the only colors. Unlike here." He gestures to the previous house.

"I see," Urara breathes trying to imagine such a place. It sounds wonderful and their lights pale in comparison. "It sounds fantastically beautiful." She brushes some snowflakes off of her shoulder.

"It is quite nice," Hikaru agrees as they pass another house. This one has flashing lights hanging from the edge of the roof, in all the colors of the rainbow. They flicker every few seconds, causing various shadows to play against the dark yard. In the black night, the lights look even brighter and even more colorful then they would in the daytime. "But the golden perfection gets boring after a while. It's nice to come here and see things…flawed."

"Flawed?" Urara tilts her head, a mock frown appearing on her face. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, sensei?" Despite her appearance, Hikaru can tell she is teasing but still backpedals anyway, not wanting to ruin such a moment.

"A good thing, for sure," he reassures her. "Flaws make things interesting." _Though you couldn't be more perfect to me._ He shakes his head of such thoughts, despite the fact that he knows inside that it's true.

It's the little things she does. The way she helps Kai with his homework. The way she will help Houka with her hair. The way she comforts Tsubasa when he is frustrated. The way she helps Makito in any way she can with his work. The way she always makes sure Hikaru is comfortable, no matter the situation.

It's the little things.

"That's true," agrees Urara. They walk pass another house which is completely like a candy cane with red and white lights everywhere. Some are wrapped around trees and the columns of the house. They outline the yard's perimeter, red first, then white, then red again. The same colors are the hues of lanterns hanging from the trees branches.

"Although, I can't seem to find any coming from you," says Hikaru casually. Urara stops, looking back at him with a puzzled expression.

"Any what?"

"Flaws."

"Oh…" she trails off, blushing again. "Th-thank you, b-but everyone has flaws." Hikaru raises his eyebrows. He supposes that's true, humans always have some sort of chink in their armor but the only thing flawed about Urara is that she cares about others too much and fails to notice her own beauty.

"Is that so? Hmm." He starts walking again, tugging along a slightly flustered Urara. If anything, _he _is the flawless one, perfect in every way. She just doesn't know how to tell him that. But she can't contain the warm feeling spreading throughout her at his words and she knows, in her heart, that she is dead in love with him.

"It looks like a gingerbread house." She points out another house, stating how the white lights look like icing and the pink bulbs like sprinkles. Green 'gumdrops' are hanging from the shingles of the house and red and white lights litter the yard, draped over trees and bushes. Yellow lights outline the stone passage way and Hikaru has to admit that, yes, it does look like the candy mansion.

"How sweet," he comments. Urara licks her lips that are somehow not chapped by the cold air and he suddenly as a craving for something sweet…though it's not the candy he is thinking of.

"You know what else is sweet?" says Hikaru, holding her hand a little tighter. If she notices, she doesn't protest. In actuality, the blue Magiranger is still feeling a bit embarrassed but is glad they are continuing on as if nothing had happened.

"What?" she asks, curious. What could be sweeter than a gingerbread house? Feeling bolder than he ever has in his life, Hikaru suddenly stops and twirls Urara closer to him. She squeals a little in surprise but doesn't object. He gently leans her down a little in his arms, a smile playing on his face.

"This." He kisses her softly on the mouth and her eyes flutter in shock but she doesn't pull away. Instead he brings her other arm to curl around his neck and closes her eyes. Knowing she couldn't have asked for anything better. _I've never felt the feeling of love but it just happened so quickly._

There are bright lights all around her but she's not sure if it's because of the actual light displays or just the glow coming from the man in front of her.


	3. Mistletoe

**A/N: Two updates in a short period of time! I'm really starting to impress myself. Anyway, since this coming week I will probably not be writing at all since I have finals, I decided to write as much as I could for the weekend and tide everyone over until I am able to write again! So this time will be Dekaranger- Hoji/Jasmine. **

"Isn't it pretty, Jasmine-san?" Umeko grins brightly at the older girl, pointing out the plant that hung from the doorframe. Jasmine squints up at it, not entirely sure what it is and why it's so special. It's just a green plant with red berries.

"I suppose so," she answers, gently tugging herself out of the other's grasp and walking through the door to the main room. She sits down in one of the chairs and pulls a pile of paper towards her. The first sheet has some information about a recent case that she tries to read.

It's unsuccessful.

Umeko follows her and stands beside her, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Do you know what it means?"

"It's a plant," Jasmine points out, a little annoyed. Umeko rolls her eyes but continues to grin at the older girl, realizing she has no idea what she's talking about.

"But it's a special plant," she whines.

"What's special?" Ban asks, coming through the door and hearing the end of the conversation. Umeko squeals and points above him. Confused, he follows her finger until his eyes land on the plant. He jumps backwards with a startled yell, bumping into Hoji.

"What?" Hoji snaps, coming in after him. "Move!" He brushes past the red Dekaranger, even as he tries to stop him.

"Partner, no, don't do that, stop partner-"

"I'm not your partner," answers Hoji, a slight scowl on his face. "And what is so important?"

"You don't know?" Ban looks incredulous. "Oh partner, do you know nothing?"

"What are they talking about?" Jasmine rolls her eyes and tries to immerse herself in paperwork, tuning out the seemingly pointless conversation.

"Mistletoe!" Umeko gestures to the plant. "It's mistletoe! And that means you have to kiss. That's why it's so pretty, Jasmine-san."

Hoji sighs and waltzes over to Jasmine, plucking a piece of paper off the top of her pile and scans it, done with dealing with Ban for today.

"Hm?" Jasmine looks up and finally realizes the girl's excitement. "Oh that's cute, Umeko-chan." She goes back to her paperwork, tapping her pencil against the table.

"You don't care?" Ban slides into the chair next to her. "But Jasmine-san, have you never wanted to be kissed under the mistletoe?"

Hoji glances up from the paper, interested in her answer. Jasmine had never struck him as someone who would like something like that. It's just it is so…sappy. Cheesy. Completely cliché and that only happens in movies. Umeko is more of the romantic type, so it's no surprise that she's enthusiastic about it. But Jasmine…it just doesn't seem like her.

"I've never really thought about it," she replies casually. In all actuality, she has thought about it before. It's not her top priority by any means but it's something she wouldn't mind if it happened to her.

"Why not? Do you like someone?" Umeko bounds over to her, eyes wide with excitement. "Who is it? Do I know them? How long have you been together?"

"Way to twist her words," Hoji intervenes, not liking where this conversation is going. He can admit to himself that he's in love with the yellow Dekaranger but to others, it's not as easy. And he's not jealous. He's definitely not jealous.

"When did I ever say that?" objects Jasmine, trying to keep from blushing. "I just said I've never really thought about it before. And no, I don't like someone." _What a lie._

Hoji's face falls slightly at her answer. Of course he wouldn't expect her to come right out and say it but he had been hoping she had harbored at least some feelings for him. After all they've been through together, it's impossible not to be a little more than friendly with them.

They're best friends. They tell each other everything, know everything about the other, make each other laugh and help each other when they're sad.

Along the way, maybe she became less of a friend and more like someone he fell in love with.

"You're lying Jasmine-san!" Ban says gleefully. "You do like someone, don't you?"

"Is that mistletoe?" They all turn at the voice and see Sen looking puzzled as he stares at the ceiling. Jasmine, thankful the attention is off of her for a second, breathes a sigh of relief. She sneaks a peek at Hoji to see him looking a little crestfallen.

"Yeah it is!" Umeko is immediately at his side. "Where's Tetsu-san?"

"I'm here, Sen-chan is just blocking my way," the Dekabreak's annoyed voice comes from behind Sen and he steps out of the way. As Umeko and Ban start to assault the newcomers, Hoji turns to Jasmine.

"Better?" he asks her, noticing the relief on her face. She nods, pressing her glove-covered hands together in front of her.

"Much," she sighs. Hoji is the only one who can read the gratefulness in her voice, the relief present in her body.

"But do you?"

"Eh?" Jasmine looks up at Hoji who has his eyes on the paper in front of them. They're not moving though, so she can tell he's not actually reading it. "Do I what?"

"You know…like someone." He forces his voice to be nonchalant. He doesn't care, he doesn't care. He has a crush on someone who he has no chance with. And it freaking sucks.

"Oh, well…" Jasmine trails off, awkward. How can she admit that, yes, she does like someone? It wouldn't be so hard, except…that person is him. "Yeah, I guess."

It's wrong. _Wrong wrong wrong_! He's her best friend, her partner, her comrade. Not a crush, not a lover, not a boyfriend. _Not not not._

"Oh." Hoji falls silent. There's slight relief, because then that means he has a chance. But then again, it could also not be him. And since she told him, and not Umeko or Ban that she does like him, well, it's causing mixed feelings.

The other's conversation fades into the background as the two remain quiet, not really sure what to say now, each thinking the other must be disappointed in them. They go back to reading the reports in silence.

_I wish I knew what was going through your head,_ Jasmine thinks, shuffling through the papers.

_I wish I knew what you thought of me,_ Hoji thinks tracing the inked words with one finger.

"Oh, hey, Commander said he wanted the reports today," Tetsu says, suddenly remembering. "And I think he meant soon."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hoji is actually grateful for the younger's words because it rids the atmosphere of awkwardness-a little.

"I forgot." Tetsu shrugs and plops down next to Jasmine. "What is it this time?" Jasmine smiles at him, awkwardness forgotten and she explains the report to him.

Hoji frowns. He's not jealous. Of course not. He's not jealous.

Except that she laughs at him. She laughs with Tetsu, head thrown back and eyes sparkling, that beautiful smile spreading across her features. Her laugh is musical, sweetly ringing in his ears.

He clenches the paper tightly. Okay. He's jealous. He admits it.

"Come on Jasmine, Commander said he needed the repot now," Hoji reminds her icily, not looking at her and Tetsu. She looks up, surprised but complies and rises from her seat as well.

"Are you even done?" She gestures to his paper which looks half-filled as opposed to her clearly full one. Hoji shrugs, not really in the mood to talk right now.

They head for the door but before exiting, Umeko bolts to the control panel and slams down on the button, closing the door. They stare back at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" Hoji asks coldly.

"What was that for?" Jasmine agrees. "We need to give the report-"

"Look where you are," Umeko smugly says instead. The two Dekarangers look at each other then slowly raise their eyes.

The mistletoes shiny leaves and bright berries glisten down on them.

"Ah!"

"What?"

"You know what that means," exclaims Ban, clapping his hands excitedly like a five year old. "You guys need to kiss!" The two Dekarangers stare blankly at her, then at each other before equal expressions of (fake) horror cross their features.

"What? No," Hoji quickly protests, causing Jasmine to frown slightly. She had gotten her hopes up but if he's so adamant about it, then maybe it's hopeless after all.

"Those are the rules," Tetsu pipes up. "It'll just be one kiss." Hoji glares at him and hesitantly glances at Jasmine who is biting her lip and he has the strongest urge to kiss her right then and there. Of course he's not really against it but if she doesn't feel the same way he does, why get his hopes up if she's just doing it because she has to?

On the other hand, it is an amazing excuse to feel those lips at least once in his life.

"One kiss?" Hoji checks to make sure. The others nod, their faces bright with excitement. He slowly turns to Jasmine, a tad nervous himself. "If you're up for it."

"It's the spirit of the holidays, Jasmine smiles. "Why not?" Before her nerves can get the better of her, she leans in and quickly brushes her lips against Hoji's soft cheek. As she pulls back, she notices the blue Dekaranger is looking surprised and-is he?-blushing.

The others make catcalls and squeals as Jasmine tries to cover her embarrassment. She just smiles at them-however forced it may be-and takes it. Actually, she had just done what she's been longing to do for a long time.

"That's not a kiss!" Umeko pouts. "Do it again Jasmine-san!"

"Yeah Jasmine," agrees Ban, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Kiss him! Kiss him!" Tetsu joins in on his chant while Umeko bobs her head enthusiastically. Sen just watches it all unfold, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Hoji hasn't moved from where Jasmine had kissed him. He slowly raises one hand to his face and touches it, fingers finding the exact spot Jasmine's lips had graced. He had been dreaming of something like that for so long that now that it had actually happened, he is completely unprepared for it.

"Kiss him!" Ban shouts, jumping up and down. Hoji looks to the girl next to him, who is looking shy for the first time in her life. He has never seen her look so hesitant and to think it's because of him causes unnamed emotions to swirl inside him.

"Jasmine…" Hoji murmurs. She looks at him, brown eyes wide and sparkling. _It's now or never._ He quickly swoops in and claims her lips as his own.

He thought it would be only for a second but as soon as he tries to pull back, Jasmine's arms come up around him and pull him closer, not letting him escape. They stay like that for a few moments, lips nibbling at each other in a dance. When they do break apart, they're breathless and blushing. Hoji's lips are a little swollen and Jasmine can feel her face practically burning.

"I like you Jasmine," Hoji confesses, his voice soft. They lean their foreheads against each other and stare into each other's eyes. The others surprised remarks fade into the background though Hoji can imagine they are teasing them to no end.

"I like you too," admits Jasmine, her fingers combing through the fringe at the back of Hoji's head. He shivers from the pleasure and she grins.

"Let's go turn the reports in." He offers her an arm and she takes it, smiling as he taps the button, allowing the door to open. Ignoring the others calling them, they make their way down the hall.

It comes as no surprise that at every doorway they kiss, whether there's mistletoe or not.


	4. Caroling

**A/N: This chapter will be Alata/Eri. Warning: major fluff up ahead. Enjoy!**

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Eri look up with wide, sparkling eyes. "Please? It'll be fun, promise!"

"I can't sing, Eri," Moune reminds her wearily. "Why would I want to make a fool of myself out there?" Eri pouts and throws her magenta hat at Moune playfully as the older girl giggles and dodges.

"You do it all the time anyway," adds Agri. His younger sister turns in her chair to glare at him before sticking her tongue out.

"Just take Alata-kun and go already," says Hyde, not looking up from the paper. He had taken it upon himself to plan out their meals, something about getting the right nutrients or something. And along with that, comes with making the grocery list which is what he's doing-or trying to do, with Agri's help.

"Alata!" Eri whines, her voice pleading. She bounds over to where he's sitting on the couch, sketchbook in hand. "Alata! Can we go now? Please?"

"Sure Eri." He smiles at her, setting down his sketchbook. It's much better to go out and experience the world then draw it on some paper. "We can go now."

"Do you even know what you're singing?" inquires Moune. "Like, what songs are there?"

"I guess we'll just find out," responds Alata, pulling his jacket on. "We'll wing it."

"That wasn't funny, Alata-kun," Hyde repreminds absentmindedly.

"Why do we need tomatoes? I hate tomatoes!" Agri protests as Hyde writes it on the list. The older looks at him coolly, not liking when others question his authority. He likes being in charge but this young Landick is going to make him lose it.

"Because I like them," he responds stiffly. Agri huffs and runs a hand through his auburn hair, using his other arm to prop his head up. Moune rolls her eyes at their antics.

"We'll be back later!" Eri cheerfully waves goodbye and tugs on Alata's hand, leading him out of the room. They make it outside and Eri breathes in the cold air deeply.

"Moune is right though, what are we going to sing?" Alata asks worriedly, a small frown on his face. "And where?"

"Mou! Don't worry so, Alata. It will be fun!" Eri grins brightly and takes his hand again, dragging him away from the Institute to more crowded streets. "Because it's spontaneous, it makes it more fun."

"I suppose that's true," Alata concedes, allowing himself to be pulled along by the other. He doesn't mind it, really. He knows it would drive most people insane, how energetic Eri can be and bubbly and talkative. Even the other Goseigers have commented on how draining it is to be in her very presence and how they must have deep wells of patience to deal with her.

But Alata doesn't mind. Maybe it's because they've grown up together and he's used to it by now. Maybe it's because he knows she means well by what she does. Maybe it's because that's just who she is.

It's one of the things he loves about her, honestly.

"The park! We'll sing in that park!" Eri turns to him, ponytail swinging and almost hitting his cheek. "Is that okay Alata?" He barely has time to nod before she squeals and is tugging him again over to a nearby bench at the entrance of the park. It's right under a tree that has already lost all of its leaves and looks bare and cold.

"Is this a good place?" Eri gazes around, tapping her foot impatiently. "I like it. It's pretty. This is perfect."

"Yeah," Alata agrees. "What do you want to sing first?" Eri puts a finger to her chin, thinking. Alata thinks she looks cute like this, thinking hard about something as trivial as this. But he doesn't mind.

"We can always do 'Last Christmas', right?" suggests Alata helpfully. He shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. "It's a good song, right?"

"It is but it's not super holiday-spirit-like, you know? It's about something sad," Eri points out. "We can do it later." Alata shrugs and waits for her to make up her mind. Her face brightens a few seconds later with an idea. "Let's do 'Deck the Halls'!"

"Okay." Alata perks up as well. He loves that song too, with its cheery melody and fun lyrics. Why didn't he think of it before?

"3…2…1…Start!" Eri takes a deep breath before starting the song. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly…"

"Fa la la la la la la la la," Alata joins in, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Tis the season to be jolly," continues Eri, clasping her hands in front of her pink coat-covered self.

"Fa la la la la la la la," Alata belts out. He can't help but be memorized when Eri sings. She has such a clear and melodic voice, almost angelic. Which is a little ironic he supposes but he loves it all the same.

Eri loves singing. She sings no matter what she's doing. Cleaning, planting flowers, even humming along when they train. It's a little funny but it cheers the others up immensely if they're having a bad day or something. She says singing is a way of bringing people together.

She's right.

"Don we now our gay apparel…" Eri hits every note just right, her smile as big as it can get. People have stopped walking and ignoring them and they now have a small audience surrounding them.

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Alata starts to gently sway from side to side in time with the song. There are no instruments or anything, just their voices blending together in the crisp air. But in some ways he prefers it like that, with the only instrument that cannot be touched or played.

They finish the song to the delight of the civilians and they begin to clap for them. The pink and red Goseigers aren't in it for the applause though. They only sing carols to make people happy and to bring cheer, especially during this season. They could care less about people clapping for them, only knowing that through singing carols they made other people smile.

The two beam at the crowd and take a bow before turning to each other, debating about which one to do next.

"What do you want to do, Eri?" Alata asks. A wind skips by them and he shivers slightly in the chilly air. He doesn't normally get cold and the singing definitely helped to warm him up but he can't deny the below thirty-degrees temperature is colder than usual.

"I have it!" Eri says excitedly and a little loudly, even though Alata is right next to her. "I have it! 'The 12 Days of Christmas'! Isn't it perfect?"

"It is perfect," Alata agrees brightly. "Like you." He can't stop himself before the words slip out and he feels himself tinge slightly pink. He wonders if he's just ruined their friendship by telling her that and to an extent, telling her he's in love with her.

But Eri just smiles cutely and pinches his cheeks. "Thank you Alata! You are too!" He grins at her innocent answer and they turn back to the small crowd. He breathes a small sigh of relief that she didn't make a big deal out of it. If she did, that would've been very, very bad. Eri can be so dramatic sometimes.

Yet another thing he doesn't mind.

"3…2…1…start! On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…" Eri starts, her voice sweet.

"A partridge in a pear tree," Alata joins her, the words coming out as a puff of air. He can see his breath before him as it slowly disintegrates and fades away into the steel gray sky.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves," continues Eri, spreading her arms apart. Alata understands what she's doing and joins her, combining the song with dance movements.

"And a partridge in a pear tree," chimes in the red Goseiger.

"On the third day of Christmas," they sing in unison. Alata tries very, very hard not to think about the lyrics. But every time Eri sings 'my true love', he can barely restrain himself from shouting "You're mine! You're mine!"

"One the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings."

_I'd give you whatever you want, no matter what._

"One the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing."

_You're so beautiful when you dance. And when you sing. And pretty much all the time._

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming."

_Like how it's in my heart whenever I'm with you, pounding nonstop._

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" They drown out the last note, throwing their arms in the air and smiling widely. The crowd bursts into applause and it echoes throughout the small park, attracting others attentions who wander over, curious.

"Good job Eri," Alata compliments her. She grins at him as he pats her head and giggles. There are sounds of 'awws' from the crowd but they ignore it.

"You too Alata! Your voice is really pretty," she tells him, pulling her pink coat tighter around her body. Singing and dancing had helped warm her up a little but she gets cold easily so it's no wonder she's close to freezing.

Alata blushes. "Thank you Eri." As the young girl starts to think about what they should do next, Alata can't stop thinking about the lyrics 'my true love'. He has to tell her sometime that he loves her. And now seems to as good a time as ever. It's the most wonderful time of the year and they're singing carols to a bunch of people in the park on a cold winter's day with clean, sharp air. When is there a better time?

"Ano…Eri…" Alata starts out nervously. Eri turns her head towards him, a bubbly smile on her face. "Eri, I…ano, I…"

"Just spit it out, Alata," Eri says teasingly. "What is it? Tell me Alata!"

_I wish I could. _"Eri…" He takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of pine trees. _Better take this chance now._ "I love you!" he blurts out. Eri freezes.

He forgets that there's a crowd of people before him, he forgets that they're not in the privacy of the Institute , he forgets it's not just the two of them.

"You what?" she says quietly, her eyes wide. He resists sighing, it getting stuck in his throat. He knew this was a bad idea, he just knew it! Even though he had been secretly thinking about it for a long time now but he never knew how to tell her.

"I…I'm in love with you Eri and I didn't know how to tell you but I just had to get it out and I don't know why I just did this and I think you're perfectly made for me but I'm sorry if I just ruined everything but it seemed like the right time and you just make my day every day and I just love you so much-"

He is cut off by her lips placed on his. At first he is so shocked that he's unresponsive, arms hanging limply at his sides and body slack. But he responds back into the kiss, tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue and he can feel her smile against his own mouth.

She pulls back, her face glowing. "I love you too, Alata. I was hoping that whole song- 'my true love', I was hoping you'd catch on."

The crowd choruses another outbreak of 'awws' but they still ignore them. No one else matters right now and it's just them.

That's how it's been for a while, actually but neither of them had realized it until now.

"I'm sorry for taking so long," Alata apologizes, his arms having regained feeling in them and his feet becoming unstuck. He reaches forward to take Eri's hand. "Forgive me?"

"Mou, you made me wait so long!" Eri playfully pouts but she grasps his hand tighter nonetheless. "Of course I do, baka."

Alata smiles, feeling on top of the world. The fact she made him guess her feelings by going out on a limb-he didn't mind it. "We should go caroling more often."


	5. Tree Trimming

**A/N: So this isn't exactly one of the most well-known couples out there and I don't ship them too hard but at the same time, they're really cute! Without further adieu, I give you Hiroto/Saki!**

"I still don't understand why I can't do it," pouts Sosuke as he hangs up an ornament. He has two ornaments hanging on each ear, to the amusement of the others. They don't really understand why he does it, he looks absolutely ridiculous but Sosuke is Sosuke and they've learned to shrug it off by now.

"First off, because it's our house," Hiroto reminds him frostily. "And secondly, because Saki-chan wanted to." The two males turn their heads and hear the faint sound of giggling from the next room where the girls are getting the tinsel.

"Be happy, Sosuke-san," Hanto says cheerily, getting on his tiptoes to try and reach a high branch. Gunpei sighs and takes it from him, putting it up himself and giving a small smile when the younger thanks him enthusiastically.

"We found it!" Saki announces to the room as her and Miu walk in, each holding a bag full of sparkly tinsel. "It matches Miu, doesn't it?"

"You match the Christmas tree?" Sosuke looks puzzled but then nods, agreeing with the yellow Go Onger. "It's really…bright."

"Where did you even find that?" Hiroto asks, not remembering if they had had tinsel from a previous year or not. Honestly, he had tried to shut down as many memories as possible about Christmas, for they hadn't been the happiest of times. But now, things have changed.

He's fighting evil. With his sister. And their teammates…his friends. And he's found a girl that has captured his heart by doing nothing at all.

"Renn-san bought it for us," replies Miu casually. The so addressed man nods, explaining that no tree is complete without glittery tinsel.

"I suppose that's true," Gunpei concedes. "But if you don't like Christmas much, why do you have so many ornaments?" He gestures to the four large boxes with the decorations scattered about the large, white living room.

"You don't like Christmas?" Saki looks scandalized as she turns to the Sutous. Hiroto starts to ruffle through another box, avoiding eye contact.

"I never said that," Miu corrects him. "It's all because of anii that we don't celebrate it much." She frowns at her older brother how ignores her.

"But why, Hiroto-san?" Saki skips over to him and places her hand on his shoulder. She tries not to give away how much it's affecting her, to be able to touch him. "Why don't you like it?" He shrugs, not really sure himself.

"I've just never really seen how people are so happy about it," he answers honestly, pulling out a golden star hanging from a black thread. Saki points to it and smiles.

"It matches you," she says cheerfully. "But seriously, Hiroto-san, Christmas is fun! It's a time for happiness and being joyful and nice to everyone."

"Hiroto? Nice?" Sosuke looks like he's about to laugh. "Joyful? You've got to be kidding me!" He barks out a laugh.

"Hiroto is nice!" Saki counters, crossing her arms over her chest. "And he can be joyful because this year, he has us?" She smiles cutely at him and he tries to remember how to breathe while giving her a small one in return.

"I just remembered!" Renn's hand flies to his mouth in surprise. "I left the ingredients for cookies at the Ginjiro-go!"

"We have some here," Miu offers but Renn shakes his head, already reaching for his coat thrown on their white leather couch and tugging it on.

"No, we need special ingredients, he insists gently. "I'm the only one that can actually cook here, correct?"

"Mou, you're so mean Renn!" Sosuke whines. He takes the two ornaments off his ears and hands them to Hiroto who looks like it is causing him physical pain to restrain himself from saying something sarcastic.

"I'm going to need you guys to help me get them," Renn commands in a calmly, ignoring Sosuke. He knows he couldn't carry all of them by himself. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Hanto answers. "We'll help you. It'll be fun!" He adjusts the Santa hat he is wearing, moving the small white fluff ball so it rests leaning to the left.

"All of us?" Gunpei inquires skeptically. Renn shakes his head, a devious thought coming to mind. He has known about the yellow Go Onger's feelings about the elder Sutou sibling for a while and he sees this as a perfect opportunity to…help them along.

"Saki-chan and Hiroto-san should stay here," Renn suggests mischievously. "She needs to help him cheer up!"

"He's too grumpy," Sosuke adds.

"I'm not grumpy," Hiroto growls but then realizes, he kind of is and lets it go.

"Anii, don't be in denial," Miu scolds him, grabbing her silver puffer coat. "When we get back I want to see you smiling!"

"That's going to be hard," Gunpei mutters. The other Go Ongers quickly get their coats on and sail out of the Sutou's house. In a few moments, it's quiet except for the soft singing of carols that Miu had put on the radio.

"Let's continue decorating, I'm sure the others won't mind." Saki smiles at him and Hiroto nods. As he reaches into another box, Saki feels her cheeks start to heat. It's just her and Hiroto, in his house.

_Alone._

Whose bright idea was this? Oh right, Renn. The kaa-san-like figure knew she liked Hiroto, really liked him but did he have to go this far to prove it? Did he really plan this whole thing out so they could be alone together, where things could happen?

She shakes her head. Of course he did, this is just like him. Although more devious then she thought. But she supposes this is a good time as ever to help Hiroto open up…or at least, cheer him up.

"Where's this one from?" she asks, holding up a mini Christmas tree made of green felt and rainbow beads. Hiroro looks at it and lets a small laugh escape his lips.

"I made it when I was younger," he explains, turning back to one of the boxes and rummaging through it, looking for stockings. "Back it grade school."

"Kawai!" Saki squeals, looking at it in a different way. It's so hard to imagine Hiroto as a little kid. He's just so…serious and mature. Not that she minds it. No, she really likes it. It's one of the things she finds alluring about him. His realistic side balances out her bubbly and cheerful ways.

Not that she can tell him that.

Grinning, she hangs it on a branch and watches it slowly spin around at the sudden change. She prances over to another box to see what else the Sutous have to offer.

"What do you think of this?" She turns at his voice to see him holding up a bear dressed like an angel, complete with golden wings and a halo. "Miu wanted it when she was eight and begged me to ask our parents to get it for her."

"Looked like it worked," Saki comments. Hiroto gives her a half-smile.

"I find I can be…persuasive." It's all he says before he hangs it on the eight-foot pine tree. He can barely reach the top and he's a good two or three inches taller than Saki. When they run out of room near the bottom, how will they put up more ornaments?

Saki throws some tinsel and watches as it catches on the branches, them interrupting the tinsels fall to the floor.

"I'm guessing this is yours though," Hiroto says, this time holding up a yellow sunflower on a green string. Saki nods, remembering the memory fondly.

"Yeah, you're right!" She gives him a tap on the head, stifling her feelings of embarrassment as she realizes what she's done. "I made it with my mom on our last Christmas."

"Last Christmas?" Hiroto looks confused. _She doesn't mean…_

"Before I became a Go Onger," clarifies Saki, giggling at his perplexed expression.

"Oh, okay."

"Do you miss your parents?"

He glances at her in surprise. "What?" Her smile has faded a little and she's biting her lip, looking a little sheepish. A piece of hair is twirling between her fingers.

"Sorry, I was…I was just curious, I just-"

"It's fine, Saki-chan," Hiroto interrupts her gently. "You just took me by surprise." He looks down into the box in front of him and almost hesitantly reaches inside, revealing a crystal heart. Saki's eyes widen at the sight.

"It's beautiful," she murmurs, seeing how the crystal is reflecting back the soft light shining in through the frost-covered windows.

"Do you know what this is?" Hiroto asks. Saki shakes her head but can't help but think maybe she does. Her heart is a little like crystal. Fragile and easy to break but shining and reflecting back other's beauty. It's like crystal because she took one look at Hiroto and found herself more than intrigued by him…she found herself in love with him.

_I may not have much to offer but I promise you'll have the best of me._

"It was my parents," Hiroto explains slowly. "They got it on their first Christmas together after getting married. Each year, they said when we found someone we loved with all our hearts, we should give them their own, just like it."

"Mmmm…" Saki isn't sure what to say to something so bewildering and a little random. So she doesn't say anything. She just steps closer and wraps her arms around Hiroto's middle, feeling him stiffen slightly. She feels the warmth absolutely radiating from him and his heartbeat near her own.

"I do miss them," he whispers quietly into her hair. He was a bit surprised when she hugged him but he doesn't mind it that much. After all, it's a very Saki thing to do. "But I have Miu and you and the team. And that's more than enough."

"Hiroto-san, I like you," Saki blurts out. She blushes a little as she realizes what she's just said but she wouldn't take it back for anything. It may not have been the best idea to say something like that at a time like this yet it's too late now. She desperately hopes he won't push her away or anything of that nature. But to her astonishment, Hiroto doesn't act the way she thought he would. Instead of freaking of pushing her away or even telling her the same, he merely says "Hmmm" and continues to hug her.

"H-Hiroto-san?" Saki is confused at his actions. She tries to pull away slowly but can't wriggle out of his grip. "Did y-you hear me?"

"Yup," he answers casually, keeping his hold on her.

"And are you…are you not m-mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Hiroto looks down into her wide eyes, filled with puzzlement but there's the smallest dash of hope in them as well. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," she answers immediately. Hiroto nods and pulls one arm away to place the crystal heart ornament in her hand.

"Then I have no reason to be mad," he says simply. She just looks at him, mouth agape before breaking into a smile, hesitancy and nervousness forgotten.

"Great!" She gives him one last squeeze before skipping over to the tree. "Can I put it on?" Hiroto chuckles, a light laugh only Saki can draw out of him. He's only really relaxed around her.

"Of course." As she tries to hang it on a high branch, he laughs again at her frustrated expression. She's standing on her tiptoes now, straining for one of the pine's arms.

"It's so high," she pouts cutely. Hiroto comes behind her and guides her hand with his until the crystal heart is now resting on the very branch Saki was aiming for.

"You know, Saki-chan…" Hiroto starts, wrapping one arm around her waist. He leans in and places his lips against hers for a split-second. _I hope you stay for a really long time because my heart really likes you._

He hears her breath catch but she doesn't protest. He pulls away quickly and stares into her eyes. _All I know is you're the nicest thing I've ever seen._ "I really like you too."


	6. Wrapping Presents

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter, since I don't ship these too as hard as some of my others but I hope I did it justice!**

**Let the Ryunosuke/Mako feels commence!**

"Do you have the ribbons?"

"Yes."

"Tags?"

"Yes."

"Wrapping paper?"

"_Yes_."

"Ba-"

"_Yes_. I have everything." Mako rolls her eyes at Ryunosuke's annoying make-a-list-check-it-twice routine.

"I just want to be prepared," Ryunosuke defends himself, frowning. "What if it turns out that we don't have enough of something? Then we'll have to-"

"Lighten up, Ryunosuke," teases Mako lightly, pressing her finger to his lips. She wants badly to kiss him to make him shut up or at least shock him. "Don't stress so much. We're fine." Ryunosuke doesn't look so convinced but relents nonetheless. He goes to the door and looks left and right before sliding it closed. Then he plops down next to Mako, ready to get the wrapping done before the others can find them.

"Jii-san has them training, he knows what we're doing," Mako reassures Ryunosuke, who still has an uneasy look on his face.

"I know, I know, but still…"

"Who should we do first?" Mako asks briskly, hoping to distract the blue Shinkenger from his meaningless worries.

"Tono-sama, of course," answers Ryunosuke. He pulls a plastic bag closer to him and fishes out the red and black striped scarf.

"Bag or box?"

Ryunosuke pauses. "Box." Mako ruffles through the pile of cardboard boxes, looking for one that is an appropriate size. She finds one she thinks will suffice.

"Will this be okay?" she asks, taking the scarf and measuring it against the box. The blue Shinkenger nods.

"Let's use this paper," he decides, reaching for a roll of shiny red wrapping paper with white snowflakes engraved on it. Mako shrugs. Secretly, she doesn't mind his worrisome ways as much as she lets on. She thinks it's sweet that he wants everything to be perfect for his friends and will go to any lengths to enforce it.

She pushes some hair behind her ear as she gently places the scarf in the box and closes it, taping it shut before passing it to Ryunosuke.

"Now, let's…um…" Ryunosuke stammers as he attempts to wrap the box with the paper without even cutting it. Mako laughs lightly at his frustrated expression.

"You have to cut the paper first," she chides him, reaching for the scissors. "Here, hold it in place." Ryunosuke obeys as she smoothly cuts the right length piece they need from the roll. The pink Shinkenger leans back on her heels, surveying her work satisfyingly.

"That's good, Mako-chan," Ryunosuke tells her. "Now what?" Mako sighs.

"Have you never wrapped anything before?" she asks. Ryunosuke turns his head from her, but only to hide his pink-tinged cheeks from her. He doesn't want her to think of him incompetent or not as put together as he appears.

"Not really," he mumbles. "I always had help but I've never really learned." He feels childish for admitting such a thing and hopes the other girl.

But Mako doesn't laugh at him. She looks at him with a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm."

"You-you don't think it's odd?" Ryunosuke asks, somewhat timidly. Mako shakes her head and starts to trace the scissors with her fingers.

"Not at all. I learned from my sobo, so I was never taught how by my kaa-san either."

Ryunosuke feels stupid for forgetting about that. "Oh." There's awkward silence for a few moments.

"Well I'll teach you and you better not forget because I won't remind you," Mako finally says, wanting to lighten the mood. Ryunosuke catches on but frowns.

"Ne! That's not fair," he whines. "I have so many other things to think about. Wrapping isn't exactly at the top of my priority list."

"It's easy, trust me," says Mako. "See? You first have to make sure it's the right length that it can cover both width and height." She places the box in the middle of the paper and gently pulls the sides over it to measure. Satisfied, she takes one side and tapes it to the box. "You do this to make sure it won't come undone. And then you do the other side to cover it." She tapes the other side down and smoothes out any creases.

"Well that's to too complicated," Ryunosuke admits, watching her hands delicately wrap the present. _How is it she's good at everything?_

"I told you so," Mako retorts nicely, smiling at him. "Though now it gets a little more complicated."

"How so?" the other asks her. She scoots closer to him as to be able to show how one is supposed to fold the paper and where one is supposed to tape it. Ryunosuke stiffens slightly at the close contact but doesn't complain.

"And then you just pull it up here and stick it like this," she explains, holding the paper in place with one hand as the other rips off a piece of tape. Placing it on the paper, she quickly turns the box around. "Now you do the other side."

"Nani? Me?" Ryunosuke looks at her like she's crazy. "You expect me to pick this up after one lesson?"

"You learn everything else quickly after one lesson," Mako shrugs. "Why is this any different?"

"I am a fast learner," Ryunosuke agrees thoughtfully.

"You just pick things up so fast," Mako continues, hoping to flatter him into just doing it without all the dramatics. "Why can't the rest of us be like you?"

By the look of Ryunosuke's wide grin, she can tell she's done a good job of flattering.

"You're so right! It can't be that hard, can it?" Ryunosuke sniffs and proceeds to try and wrap the present. His corners aren't as neat as Mako's and the taping is a little wobbly but it looks presentable enough.

"What do you think?" He waves the package in front of her. Mako rolls her eyes and grabs his hand to let her get a better look at it.

"A drunken dog could've done better but you're getting there," she tells him, pulling the box from his hands. He glares at her, insulted.

"What happened to all the good things you just said about me?" he demands of the pink Shinkenger. She shrugs, not wanting to admit that she only said them to convince him to at least try wrapping the present.

"I never said they weren't true," she retorts. "It's just that your wrapping skills aren't exactly the best thing to grace the planet, baka."

Ryunosuke thinks for a moment, preparing a comeback but realizes that she's right and he's not that good. "Fair enough."

"Let's use a white bow," Mako says. "It will match the paper nicely." She fishes around in the plastic bag that is holding the bows and positions it on the package, pressing down firmly.

"That does look nice," agrees the blue Shinkenger, brushing some auburn bangs out of his eyes.

"It almost takes away from your poor wrapping job, baka," jokes Mako. Ryunosuke gasps dramatically.

"Ne! You're terrible!"

"But you love me."

"More then you know."

Mako looks at him, startled. "Nani?"

"Ano…that's not…not what I meant…ano, it's not…" Ryunosuke stammers, not believing he just said that. How could he let that slip out? After months of carefully hiding it, his most guarded secret had just been tossed out in the open. And by none other than himself, which just makes it that much worse. "Let's wrap Chiaki-kun's present now," he adds desperately. Mako stares at him strangely but nods and gets out the new video game, still wrapped in the shiny plastic.

"How about a bag this time?" she suggests, trying to quell the suddenly awkward atmosphere and regain some bit of normalcy.

"S-sure…"

Mako reaches for one of the bags, making sure it's a good size for the game. Frowning, she discovers it's not and tosses it aside in favor of another one. This one worked much better and she smiles.

"Pass the tissue paper," she instructs. "Unless you want wrap it. It's not that hard, really."

"I'm-I'm okay," Ryunosuke manages, giving her the paper. He's still berating himself for being so stupid! She seems to have forgotten about it quickly or at least taken it in stride but he's still uneasy.

_ Great,_ he thinks. _I just ruined everything. Great, just great._

"Ryunosuke?" The so addressed man snaps out of his thoughts and glances at Mako who has a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay? You kind of…zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He waves a hand dismissively. "I just thought I heard someone outside. And I wouldn't put it past any of them to try and sneak in here to see what they get!"

"You mean just Chiaki-kun and Genta," Mako corrects. "I highly doubt Takeru-san or Kotoha-chan would."

"Of course not!" Ryunosuke looks scandalized, secretly relieved that they are falling back into their normal routine. Even though it may be somewhat stiff, they're getting there. If he doesn't mess anything up again. "Tono-sama is better than that and I would hope Kotoha-chan knows better than that!"

"Here, tie the handles together." Mako hands him the green bag and looks at her list, checking off Chiaki and Takeru. So she only has a few more left. _Prefect,_ she thinks, smiling, and putting her pen in her mouth.

"Ano…Mako…" At the other's voice, she quickly looks up from her list to see…

Ryunosuke covered in ribbon.

The blue Shinkenger had somehow managed to unravel the whole roll of ribbon and spilled it on himself, but if that weren't enough, it was now twisted about his fingers.

She bursts into laughter at the ridiculous sight, even as Ryunosuke glares at her and puffs out his cheeks.

"Mako-chan, it's not funny," he pouts. "Help me!"

"How did you even manage to do this?" Mako gets out between her chuckles. But when Ryunosuke sighs, she calms down enough to scoot closer and start to try and free his hands from the white ribbon.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" she mutters, working at the knots that seemed to have appeared out of nothing.

"I _told_ you, I have never wrapped-"

"Not just about that," she cuts him off, pulling one strand of ribbon from him and looking up suddenly into his eyes. He gulps.

"What do you mean?"

"About before," she answers, her stomach filling with butterflies. "Did you honestly think that I would let something like that go?"

"Well, Mako, it's just, ano, I didn't mean-"

"I love you too, baka."

Ryunosuke's eyes widen. "Nani?" He can't get out any more before Mako presses her lips to his, her hands falling limply to rest in his own.

Some flying sparks later, they stare each other in the eyes, foreheads pressed together.

"Was this your first wrapping experience?" Mako asks.

"Was this your first kiss?" Ryunsouke inquires instead. Slightly blushing, Mako nods and the blue Shinkenger thinks she looks amazing with her crimson cheeks matching her pink sweater and sparkling eyes.

"You did good," the auburn haired man whispers. Mako smiles.

"You too."


	7. Naughty or Nice?

**A/N: I'm not really sure what this is but since it's super late at night and I'm not too focused on it, it's the best I could come up with. There are a few suggestive themes in here and it's a little less fluffy then the others but still full of humor. This will be the last chapter for at least a week because I am going away and won't be able to write. So this fic will not be finished before Christmas and will be going on through January. I hope that's not a problem. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and have a safe, enjoyable, and merry Christmas! Love you all!**

"Are you serious?" Luka yells, hands planted on her hips as she glares at the cowering GoakiSilver before her.

"L-Luka-san, there's no need to get s-so mad," he stammers out, trying to soothe the other girl. She huffs and throws her hands up in the air.

"I think I have every right to be mad," she retorts. Ahim comes in through the kitchen, having been helping Don with the preparations for the holiday dinner and see the two at each other's throats.

"Minna, let's not fight," she pleads, pulling at the tie of her apron. "Especially during the holidays. It's supposed to be a time for loving and caring."

"I suppose you're right," Luka agrees. She reaches for Gai and pulls him in for an unexpected hug, causing him to yelp. "Gomen."

"Gomen as well," Gai gasps out through Luka's tight hug. He almost has a mouthful of her yellow jacket. "Demo Luka-san…I can't…breathe…"

Luka chuckles and releases him from her grip. As soon as he's in the safe zone, he darts from the room, saying something about going to help Don.

"I'd better make sure they don't demolish the kitchen," Ahim sighs before giving her sister figure a sweet smile. "Thank you for resolving things."

"Anything for you," replies Luka, settling herself on the couch. Ahim giggles and ventures back into the kitchen.

"We're back!" Marvelous announces lazily, coming into the main room with two bags swinging from his arms. Joe follows behind him, carrying three more.

"Welcome back then." Luka's voice is bored as she ruffles through her magazine. "The others are in the kitchen."

"I'll give them then," Joe says, taking the couple plastic bags from his captain and going to the kitchen to join the others. Of course, the remaining Gokaigers know he really only wanted to do it to show Ahim how efficient he can be.

"How was shopping?" asks Luka as Marvelous plops down in his captain's chair. He sighs and pulls the sleeves of his coat back.

"Boring. How was it here?"

Luka shrugs. "Boring. Ahim got me to stop fighting though."

"Well isn't that something," Marvelous teases, causing Luka to glare at him. "Nani? You're just very hard to stop when you want to do something."

"That's true," Luka grins. "But since it's during the holidays and such, I figure I can be nicer to them." Marvelous leans forward in his chair, smirking.

"But I like you naughty."

"Eh?" Luka's eyes widen as she whips her head around to stare at GokaiRed. _What did he just say?_ "Nani?"

"Well nice girls aren't exactly my type," Marvelous explains, leaning back in his chair and placing his arms on the wooden armrests. "And besides, you're not too terribly nice so maybe that's why I like the meaner side of you."

"I'm nice!" says Luka hotly, only proving Marvelous's point. He chuckles at her angry expression.

He wasn't lying when he said he preferred her naughty side. And not even in a weird way, just the fact that she's feisty and sassy, sarcastic and impulsive. That's what makes his pulse race is that she's not really afraid of anything and is willing to do anything it takes to help the ones she cares about.

"Not usually," Marvelous tells her. She pouts and Marvelous finds it incredibly cute for some strange reason. And actually, she is nice. Nice enough for him.

"Well I'm only nice to those who deserve it," she points out, crossing her legs. Marvelous raises an eyebrow.

"Do I not deserve it?"

"Not usually," she replies, quoting his words from earlier. "At least not as much as the others do. Mostly Ahim though."

"No wonder you're only getting coal this year," Marvelous comments. Luka grins at him, surprisingly and he wonders what's so funny.

"You know, if you press hard enough on coal, it turns into diamonds," explains Luka, shoving a strand of brown hair behind one ear. "So I'll take that as a nice gift."

"You always have a way out, don't you?"

She shrugs. "I try. And you kind of set yourself up for it."

"Maybe," the red Gokaiger agrees.

"Besides, I learned form the best." She beams at him and it takes him a moment to realize _she means me! She means me!_

"But back to our main point-you're not that nice," he says, trying to change the subject. She frowns at him as he once again tries to pin her down for something she can't control.

"You can't get through life being nice," she scoffs. "I would know."

_Oh._

"You would too," she adds, looking at him earnestly. He nods slowly. She is right, they've both had terrible lives so far but through it all, they found each other. They've gotten by not by being nice, but by relying on each other and trusting only those they must.

But maybe along the way he started to trust her fully, more than any of the others, even Joe. And she doesn't even know it.

"Besides, you're not that nice either," the yellow Gokaiger teases, trying to lighten the mood. Grateful for the subject change, Marvelous glares at her mockingly.

"Ne! At least I am more then you!"

"I beg to differ." They both look up at the change of voice to see Joe standing in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest.

"Who saved you from the Zangyack?" Marvelous says dismissively. "I think that's pretty nice." Joe frowns, hating to admit that he's right.

"You should be nice, Marvelous-san," Luka scolds. She turns a sweet smile on Joe. "I think you're nice. Much nicer than him over there." She jabs a thumb in Marvelous's direction while he scowls at her.

"Save the flirting for me only," he snaps, before realizing what he has jut said. The other's look at him with wide eyes and Luka's mouth drops open. Marvelous feels himself get uncomfortably hot around the collar. _Oh._

"Joe-san? Could you come here please?" Don's voice echoes around them, breaking the awkward silence that had just settled in.

"Guess I'll leave you two to flirting with each other then," Joe smirks as he turns back to go into the kitchen. He leaves the hotheaded Gokaigers behind who are staring at each other, unsure what to do or say.

"That wasn't very nice," Luka finally says, trying to get back to their previous conversation. Grateful for the subject change, Marvelous shakes his black bangs out of his eyes.

"It wasn't very nice to flirt with him in front of me," he challenges. He's started it, he might as well finish it. Go big or go home, right? And he needs to see this through to the end.

"I didn't know it bothered you," Luka replies honestly. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she studies the man in front of her. He meets her gaze head on but can feel himself getting wound tighter and tighter as she doesn't look away.

How can he stand this? Of course, it's his own fault for being so careless and letting emotions get the best of him. Anger, he can do. Resentment, of course. But jealousy? Happiness? Whatever it was, it is a big no.

"Well now you know," he says carelessly, complexly unsure of what he should say next. Luka frowns at him and looks like she's going to throw her magazine at his head but then thinks better of it.

"That's not fair!" she whines. "You can't just tell me something like that and then expect me to let it go without a fight?"

"I was kind of hoping…" Marvelous trails off.

"Well I don't think you are being very fair to me," Luka points out. "It's not very nice."

"Ah, here we are back to being nice or naughty." Marvelous chuckles, trying to use everything in his power to distract Luka as much as he can. But since it's Luka, he knows it's a long shot.

"Okay, fine." Luka thinks for a moment before lighting up and smiling. "Do you see yourself as naughty or nice?"

"What do you think?" Marvelous asks instead, resting his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. Partly to not fall under the spell of Luka's gaze and partly to block out all the red and green decorations Gai and Ahim had insisted upon putting up. He doesn't know why he let them actually go through with it but maybe it's because Luka argued for Ahim's sake.

Ah, now he's back to Luka.

"You can't answer my question with a question," Luka scowls. "But if you must know, personally I think you're bad."

Marvelous's eyes shoot open and he stares at the yellow Gokaiger. A devious thought comes to mind and he pulls his lips up in a small smirk.

"Luka, come here," he says sweetly. Luka looks at him warily.

"Why?"

"I just want to tell you something so the others can't hear it."

Luka ponders for a moment. It's not like he can do anything to her with the others right in the other room and besides, she can take him no matter what. Either way, it's a win-win situation no matter which way she looks at it.

"Ugh, fine. You're so annoying, baka, making me move," she complains, rising from her seat on the couch to make her way over to him.

"Ne, you're the one who started everything in the first place," Marvelous points out. Actually, he thinks he was the one who started this whole naughty or nice thing but it's too late to turn back now. Luka rolls her eyes but admits to herself that she is a little bit curious about what he has to say.

"Okay, I'm up, now what?" She positions her fists on her hops, glaring down at him and waiting for an explanation.

"Come here," Marvelous reaches up and pulls her down by the shoulder. It makes them now at eye level as they stare at each other, unblinking.

"Now close your eyes," Marvelous instructs. Luka sets her mouth in a firm line and shoves her hands deeper into her yellow coat pockets.

"I don't really trust you with my eyes closed," she says truthfully but then smiles. She would actually trust him with anything-but there's no reason why he needs to know that. She closes her eyes anyhow.

Marvelous takes a deep breath and leans closer to her. "I like the naughty side of you," he whispers before kissing her.

Luka is startled but doesn't open her eyes and instead lets one of her hands tangle in Marvelous's hair as he uses his arms to pull her down to sit on his lap. They tilt their heads this way and that to get a better grip on each other.

"I definitely like this naughty side," Marvelous says breathlessly as they break apart. Luka grins and winks at him.

"I know."


	8. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: So so sorry it's been so long! Happy new year to everyone and even though Christmas is over, this fic still has several chapters left so I hope you all enjoy! This is probably one of my favorite chapters, actually. Leave your thoughts in a review, if it's not too much.**

"Ne! That's hot!" Yoko leaps from her chair and jumps from foot to foot, shaking her hand in the process. "Ow! It's hot!"

"Yoko-chan, stop moving!" Ryuji tries to grab her hand but she is flailing it wildly. "I can't help you if you keep moving!" He succeeds in yanking her hand towards him as he leads her over to the small sink. "Hold still!"

"But Ryu-san, it hurts!" Yoko pouts, still feeling the heat of the hot chocolate. Her hand is a light shade of red and feels like it's on fire.

"I know Yoko-chan, I know," says Ryuji soothingly. "It'll be better in just a second." He turns the sink on and pulls Yoko's palm under the cool water.

"Ah, that feels good," Yoko sighs happily as the water hits her skin. It feels like it's slowly pulling the heat out of her body and washes away how warm and tight her skin feels.

"What feels good?" Hiromu asks, walking through the door. He appraises the situation with his eyes. "Spilled hot chocolate, a burn-what did you do this time Yoko?"

"Why do you assume it's me?" Yoko retorts, still holding her hand under the sink. Ryuji has let go and is now attempting to clean up the spilled drink.

"Because you're you?" Hiromu suggests. Yoko frowns at him. How is it he can be so mean and blunt when she clearly has already been punished for her lack of coordination?

"Since you're here, Hiromu," Ryuji breaks in, not wanting to see them fight. "Why don't you help Yoko clean up? I just remembered I have to help Jin-san with something." He shoves a towel into Hiromu's hands.

"But Ryu-san, why can't you stay?" Yoko protests. "I don't want him here." She uses her other finger to point accursedly at the red Go Buster.

"I don't want to be here either," the so addressed boy agrees, putting his hands on his hips. Ryuji sighs. Why did they always have to make things difficult?

"Well too bad," he snaps, trying to hide his smile at their displeased faces. "When I get back, I want everything clean and spotless."

"You sound like the commander," Yoko mutters.

"Speaking of which, why can't one of them do it?" Hiromu looks at the older male desperately. "Nakamura-san, Morishita-san, Usada, Nick, Gorisaki…"

"I think you can handle it," Ryuji tells him. "They're busy with…things."

"What things?" Yoko calls over from the sink. Her hand is still slightly red.

"Other things that are more important," says Ryuji. Hiromu frowns and sighs, knowing Ryuji isn't going to stop this.

"I also want some hot chocolate as well," adds Ryuji as an afterthought, smirking at them. The two gape at him, like he just asked them to go and fight the Vaglass without their morphers.

"But-but Ryu-san, that's-"

"Have fun kids." Ryuji waves at them before sailing out the door. He closes it and leans against the metal with a sigh. _Maybe now they'll finally confess. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, because the others wouldn't let me hear the end of it._

"Ne! We're not kids!" Yoko scowls at the closed door.

"Speak for yourself," murmurs Hiromu, unhappy with what has happened. He has much better things to do then to help Yoko clean up a mess she caused.

Even though they've gotten closer fighting the Vaglass and whatnot, and that he maybe, possibly, might like her more than a friend, he's not going to do anything to act on it.

Which is stupid. He has had no problem speaking his mind for anything else but when it comes to (maybe, possibly) liking Yoko, he just…freezes.

And he doesn't know why.

"I'm not kid." Yoko turns off the sink, thinking her skin has cooled down enough and hisses when it's shut off. Maybe she was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Hiromu asks out of habit. He looks at her blankly as she gives him a strange glance.

"It's just a small burn," she sniffs, not wanting to admit that it actually does hurt. "I can take care of it myself." Just to prove to him that she's not just some kid.

"Clearly." Hiromu rolls his eyes and saunters next to her, ruffling through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Yoko sticks her hand under the faucet again, positioning the steady stream of cold water directly on her skin. It seems she can't wander far from it or the heat will just flame up all over again. Since when was hot chocolate so dangerous?

"Looking for bandages," answers Hiromu bluntly, closing one door and opening another, only to be greeted with the sight of stacked plates. Where did they keep bandages anyway?

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Hiromu gives her a 'duh' face before looking back into the cabinets. _Not here, not here…ah! Here._ He reaches into the depths of it and pulls out a roll of white gauze.

"For my…hand?" Yoko looks at him skeptically and Hiromu sighs in annoyance.

"Obviously." He may be helping her but that doesn't mean he has to be gentle about it. Although he's never had much experience with burns before, it's not serious so he should be able to treat it well enough. "Now give me your hand."

Yoko scowls at him but reluctantly shuts off the faucet. The fact he's being nice enough to help her is good enough for her. Her hand feels warm once again and a little tingly but those feelings immediately intensify as soon as the red Go Buster touches her.

Her heart jumps and she feels her cheeks get warm but if Hirmou noticed, he doesn't acknowledge it and starts to wrap the gauze around her hand.

"What did you do anyway?" he asks her, wondering how she burned herself in the first place if Ryuji was there. Yoko blushes again and avoids her gaze from his, focusing instead on the puddle of hot chocolate on the table that is dripping onto the floor.

"Ryu-san was getting the pitcher from the stove and I was getting the cups but I reached into the wrong cabinet and when I pulled back I bumped into him and he spilled it on me," she replies quickly, waiting for him to laugh at her. "And then he dropped it on the table because he wanted to help me but I accidentally hit with my burned hand again."

"I see."

Yoko's eyes widen. _That's it?_ "That's it?" That's not like him at all. Usually he would just make fun of her for being clumsy and making a mess but he seems too intent on tying the gauze together.

"What more is there?" Hiromu shrugs, stepping away from her, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"It's just…usually, you're so mean about these types of things," Yoko mutters. She turns her hand this way and that, seeing how he tied it but also to avoid his eyes.

"Do you want me to tease you?" Hiromu raises an eyebrow, not understanding what the problem is. Yoko shakes her head, black ponytail swinging.

"Of course not," she says quickly, frowning. "It was just…an observation. Just forget about it, okay?" She wishes the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Why did she have to say anything in the first place? _Good job, Yoko._

"Whatever." Hiromu, still not understanding what is going on with her, reaches for the towel he had previously abandoned and starts to wipe up the spill. "Ne, are you going to help or what?"

"Whatever," she snipes, taking his words from before but gives a small smile as she gets some paper towels. She rubs at the rim of the table where to drink is dripping from, trying to keep it from doing so. Hiromu is focusing on the puddle beneath it and realizes with a frustrated sigh, that the towel isn't doing much.

"Thanks."

The red Go Buster looks up, seeing Yoko's face is half hidden by the table from his angle squatting on the floor. "What?"

"You heard me. For, you know. Before." Yoko doesn't look at him as she continues to wipe the tabletop. It seems pretty clear and the metal is now shiny from her efforts. Yoko drops the dirtied paper towels in the trashcan, trying to keep them from dripping everywhere with the hot chocolate they had soaked up.

Hiromu raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment. He knows her thanks and apologies are hard to come by and he won't take it for granted. Not unlike himself, actually. He doesn't thank people easily and does even less apologizing.

It's something they have in common.

Maybe he should tell her. He looks at her opens his mouth as she drops more paper towels in the trashcan but then closes it. Maybe not. That would make things a little more awkward and they don't need that.

"Could you wet this?" he says instead. He tosses the dishtowel at her and she grabs it in midair, still without looking at him.

She doesn't answer but runs it under the faucet, careful not to let her bandages get wet, as good as it sounds. Actually, the bandages are making her hand feel better. Maybe it's the actual gauze, maybe it's the fact that it was Hiromu who applied them.

_Wait…what?_ She shakes her head of such thoughts. Where did that come from?

They finish cleaning in silence, each lost in their own thoughts that were unknown to the other but about each other.

"We have to prepare it now," Yoko announces, breaking the silence. Hiromu jumps slightly and looks at her, confused.

"What?"

"Ryu-san said he wanted hot chocolate when he came back," reminds Yoko, rolling her eyes at his forgetfulness. "Remember? So now we have to make him some."

"Whatever," Hiromu sighs. Yoko reaches for the pitcher but Hiromu swats her hand away. She glares at him, all fluffy thoughts from before forgotten.

"Ne!"

"Remember what happened last time? I'll heat the water and you get the other ingredients." At his words, Yoko pouts but grudgingly admits he's right.

"And marshmallows!" she adds, skipping off to the pantry. Hiromu shakes his head but smiles and goes back to the task at hand.

"Is it ready yet?" Yoko asks, minutes later with a bag of marshmallows in hand and a mug in the other. She sets the bag down and gets four other mugs out.

"Why do we need four?" Hiromu questions instead. Yoko huffs in annoyance.

"For everyone else, baka. Think of someone besides yourself for once!"

"I do," he protests, insulted. He doesn't mention that it's usually her who he thinks about, since that would probably make the atmosphere awkward again.

"Whatever."

They wait a few more minutes before Hiromu carefully pours the hot water into the mugs and they add the chocolate mix, stirring it around until Yoko pronounces it perfect.

"Ryu-san…Commander…Nakamura-san, Morishita-san and me!" Yoko counts the mugs, plopping marshmallows in each of them as Hiromu frowns.

"Ne! What about me?"

"You didn't want to make it in the first place," sniffs Yoko, running a hand through her long ponytail.

"That doesn't mean I don't want any!"

"Too bad," the yellow go Buster retorts, picking up her own drink and opens her mouth, about to take a sip from it. Hiromu reaches over and grabs it from her hands and takes a gulp instead, ignoring her furious expression.

"Ne! That's mine!" She snatches it back and takes a sip from it, before realizing what she just did. "Ew! Ew ew ew! No!"

"What now?" Hiromu looks at her, annoyed at her frustrated face and how she's wiping her mouth with one hand.

"I just…I just drank out of something you drank out of!"

Hiromu raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"Baka! I don't want to touch your mouth like this!"

The red Go Buster involuntarily lifts the corners of his mouth into a mischievous smile as Yoko realized what she just said and blushes. "Like this?"

"I mean…I mean I don't ever-don't ever want to…it's just…"

Hiromu sighs and leans over, pressing his lips to hers. She gives a startled squeak and then he pulls back, smirking at her smugly as she sputters and glares at him.

"Is that better?" His voice is teasing but he admits to himself, it is better. She tasted faintly of hot chocolate, and something else sweet that is purely Yoko.

"I'm going to regret saying this," Yoko starts, an impish smile on her own face as she reaches out and pulls Hiromu closer to her. "But yes."


	9. Fireplace

**A/N: So so sorry it's been a while! I got hooked on a new show and have been watching that for the past few days. But anyway. I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I was distracted while writing it so I don't know how good it is, if at all. Not my best work, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! **

"I'm cold," Umeko complains, pulling her jacket tighter around her small body. Jasmine glances up from her book on the other side of the room.

"Just throw a blanket on," she tells her, shifting her weight so the pillow is resting more comfortably behind her head. Umeko pouts and takes one of her numerous pillows on her fluffy bed and throws it at the other girl.

"Ne!" she exclaims, surprised, as the pillow hits her book, knocking it out of her hands and causing her to lose her page. "Umeko!"

"But a blanket won't help me," the pink ranger whines, leaping over to the other girl's bed and snuggling against her side. "I'm sorry Jasmine-san, but I need something else."

"Well I'm not a pillow," Jasmine says firmly, gently pushing the other girl away. She reaches for her book and riffles through it, trying to find her page. "Go find your boyfriend or something."

Umeko's face lights up. "I bet he's warm!" She jumps off the bed and dashes to the door before turning back to the yellow ranger. "Aren't you cold? You should ask Hoji-san to come!" As Jasmine stutters out a protest, the younger girl is already out of the room. Jasmine sighs and smiles wryly, a blush hinting on her cheeks.

"Sorry Sen-chan," she says to no one, going back to her book. "Ano. Maybe I should get Hoji to come in here."

Umeko rushes through the halls, peeking into every doorway in search of the green Dekaranger. He's not in his room, the main room, any of the training facilities. Umeko frowns as she continues to search. "Where is he?"

The only good thing about running all over the center is now she's sufficiently warmed up more.

"What's wrong Umeko?" Hoji asks as young girl pushes past him. She had knocked some papers out of his hands but he caught them midair.

"Have you seen Sen-chan?" she asks him, a little out of breath. Hoji, trying to think back, shakes his head.

"Gomen, I haven't so far. But wh-"

"Jasmine-san is in our room," Umeko calls over her shoulder, done with the conversation. Hoji watches her leave, a little confused.

"That's not what I was going to ask," mumbles Hoji.

Umeko hurries from room to room, slowing down a little bit to catch her breath. But only for a few minutes before she gets right back up to continue her search.

"Is there an attack?" Tetsu calls out, worried, as he sees Umeko practically run down the halls.

"Where's Sen-chan?" she asks instead, slightly breathless. Tetsu shrugs. Now that he knows there's nothing to be too alarmed about, he thinks it's time to go back to training.

"Don't know. Last I saw he told me he was going to pick something up at a store."

"Kouhai! We were in the middle of something!" Ban's voice sounds from inside the room and Tetsu gives Umeko an apologetic smile, only to see her already walking away.

"Thanks!" Umeko shouts over her shoulder, hurrying towards the steps and she bounds down them, ignoring the strange looks she is getting from other people. "And he didn't even tell me! How rude of him."

She skids to a halt right before the front doors to see the very object she was thinking about coming through them, snow falling from his clothes and hair.

"Hi Umeko," he says casually, shifting the bag on his arm. Umeko is immediately at his side and hooks her arm around his, brushing some snow off as she does so.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," she chides him as they start to mount the stairs.

"I needed something," Sen-chan answers simply. Umeko shakes her head, annoyed.

"Do you know how annoying it was to look for you all over the center? And you didn't even tell me you were leaving!"

"I was only gone an hour," points out the green Dekaranger as they reach the top of the stairs. "No reason to be alarmed."

"But I was cold!" Umeko pouts, dragging Sen-chan behind her. He raises an eyebrow.

"And?"

"I needed you to warm me up, baka," she exclaims, frowning at him. "Jasmine-san was no help, I needed you."

"How can I help?"

"You're like a human oven or something," explains the young girl matter-of-factly. Her boyfriend is always strangely warm, no matter the circumstance or environment. She loves it because it comes in handy whenever she is cold. Except for this time when she needed his warmth and he was off doing who knows what.

"A human oven?"

"Or something." Umeko rolls her eyes. "Come on, dump that off and be my personal heater! I need something."

"Heaters aren't usually that good," Sen-chan says. "Sometimes the wiring gets all twisted and messed up. What we really need is a fireplace."

"A what?" asks Umeko as her companion drops his bag off in his room. "But we don't have any fireplaces here. Do we?"

Sen-chan shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. But we can always make one?"

"Ohh how? How?" Umeko bounces on the balls of her feet, excited at the prospect of getting themselves a fireplace. Since it's not the latest technology, they have no reason to have it in the command center.

"The simulation room," replies Sen simply. Umeko's eyes light up and before Sen can say anything more, she starts off in search of the mentioned room while he makes no protest.

"Can you program it?" she asks once they reach it. "I'll go get some pillows or something." She skips out of the room without waiting for an answer and Sen smiles at her retreating back and shakes his head.

He starts to punch buttons on the control pad, programming it to resemble a place with a fireplace. It's been a long time since he's seen a real, actual fireplace. And even though it won't be entirely real, the heat from it and the feelings it brings are very much real.

After it is complete, he opens the sliding door and waits for it to activate. Soon enough, the white walls around him are replaced with dark, shiny wood that hints at being a cabin or some sort. The floors match the walls and are covered with small rugs here and there. A couch is a few feet in front of him, facing the fireplace-the reason they're doing this in the first place.

The fake windows show it's evening time outside, if the darkening sky means anything and it shows falling snow through the frost-covered glass.

"It's so cozy!" Umeko squeals, opening the door to join her boyfriend. He turns at her voice to see her with an armful of pillows.

"Aren't those Jasmine's?" he inquires, tilting his head and gesturing to a yellow and white one.

"Only a couple," sniffs Umeko, tossing one to him. Even with the velvet couch, it had come without pillows but surprisingly has a blanket underneath it.

"I don't think she'll like that," Sen states, kneeling next to the fireplace. Umeko shrugs, flipping her ponytail.

"She's too busy with Hoji-san anyway to notice," protests the pink Dekaranger. Sen decides to let it go. He doesn't want to spend this time talking about his friend's love life, he wants to experience his own.

While Umeko makes herself comfortable, Sen tends to the fireplace, poking at the logs and such. Being a simulation and all, everything he needed to start it was already there and it was do-it-yourself, no electric ones where one had to flip a switch or something.

Soon enough, there's a cheery fire going and filling the small room with the sounds crackling and the feeling of warmth.

Sen settles on the couch, and Umeko immediately snuggles close to him. He smiles and puts one arm over her shoulder, holding her to him and uses the other to pull the blanket closer around them.

"This is nice," she murmurs a few moments later, curling her legs under her. Sen nods, feeling her auburn hair brush the bottom of his chin.

"It is."

"Why haven't we done it before?" demands Umeko. How could she have gone throughout the whole winter without this? She could've done this every day. Every single day of winter. Why had she never thought of it before?

"Because you've never brought it up," Sen replies, pushing her gently in the forehead. She laughs and pushes his forehead back, the blanket falling down some.

"You still should've suggested it," she pouts, leaning her head once again on his chest. She feels him breathe in and out. It's a comforting sound. That, coupled with the sounds of the sparks from the fire is making her feel a little drowsy. "I can't think of everything. You're the genius here."

"Am I?" Sen sounds pleased. He already knew it, of course, but to be reminded of it feels good all the same.

"Obviously, baka." Umeko rolls her eyes, smiling widely. "You and Hoji-san but you more so. If not, I wouldn't be sitting here."

"You only like me because I'm a genius?" Sen asks, insulted.

"What else? You only like me because I'm cute," Umeko points out. Sen sighs and smiles, tapping his fingers on Umeko's shoulder.

"That's not all of it."

Umeko turns her head to be able to have a better view of him. "Really?" Sen nods, crossing one leg over the other.

"Of course."

"What else?"

"Are you looking for compliments?"

Umeko looks scandalized. "Enari Sen'ichi. Do you know me at all?"

The green Dekaranger gulps. She used his full name. "Of course not," he stutters out, trying to reverse the damage. "Of course not."

"Well then what else do you like about me?" She looks up at him with wide eyes, the firelight dancing in them. There's something about it that makes her look unearthly beautiful, silhouetted by the fire with her already sparkling eyes.

"For starters, you are incredibly cute."

Umeko beams, cuddling closer to him. "I know." Sen smiles gently at him. Some people may think Umeko is being bratty when she says such things but Sen knows better. She doesn't mean for it to sound conceited. It's just a part of who she is. She may be childish sometimes but that's what makes her so lovable.

"You give the best hugs."

"Really?" Umeko pipes up. Her smile grows wider as she wraps her arms around him, giving him one of her amazing hugs. It's a little tight but a good tight, the tight where he can feel he's really loved by her.

"You're very outgoing and perky."

"I do try," she giggles as he trails his fingers up and down her arm, causing chills to erupt on her skin even with the fireplace.

"You have a good heart."

"And it's all mine," Umeko reminds him, watching him watch the fire with a mild smile curving at his lips. It dances, red and yellow and orange in front of them, crackling with every step of the way. "Do you know what I like about you?"

Sen tilts his head, tearing his eyes away from the firelight to look at her. She grins, gestures to the fireplace and pecks him on the lips, a sweet, swift kiss.

"You set my heart on fire."


	10. Sledding

"Steer! Steer steer steer!" Natsuki squeals as it seems they're heading straight for a tree. Masumi grits his teeth and quickly jerks the sled to the left. Unfortunately, he did it too much and they end up toppling over, landing face-first in the snow. Masumi is thrown a few feet away, followed by the sled veering and gently hitting the tree.

"Natsuki-chan! Are you okay?" Souta skips up to them, having been waiting at the bottom of the hill for them. He squats down. "Natsuki-chan?"

"That was fun!" Natsuki sits up, wiping snow from her mittens. "Let's do it again!"

"It looked fun," Eiji calls down from the top of the hill.

"Are you not hurt?" Souta asks, checking the yellow Boukenger for injuries. Masumi crawls over to the two, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," he says sarcastically. "No really, I'm fine."

"Are you fine?" Natsuki smiles and Masumi starts to brush snow off her shoulders, his face softening.

"Yes."

"Don't pay any attention to him, Natsuki-chan," Souta says loudly, winking. "He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

"And she's not?" Masumi challenges. Souta smiles and stands up, snow falling from his knees. He picks up the sled the two had been using previously.

"She looks like someone who needs to be protected," he answers. Before they can respond, he laughs and starts up the hill to join Satoru, Sakura and Eiji.

"Are you really okay though, Natsuki?" Masumi helps her stand and wipes more snow off of her. She giggles and pats the top of his head where the white snow is striking against his black hair.

"Natsuki is fine!" she exclaims, grinning. "It was fun. Let's do it again!"

Masumi barely has time to nod before she takes his hand and starts to drag him up the hill.

"Why is your hand so cold?" she complains. Their boots crunch in the three-inch thick snow and even though it's not too terribly cold, it's more wet than anything.

"Why does it matter?" he retorts, refraining from pointing out his gloves are now wet with snow and ice. He's just thankfully they can actually sled this time, as opposed to last time when it snowed where it was mostly just icy slush.

"Because it makes Masumi sad," she answers cheerfully, shoulders hunched up to her ears. Souta and Eiji race by them, whooping and waving as they speed down the hill, sharing the largest sled.

"They're going to cause an accident," Masumi mutters as he watches them swerve to avoid a cluster of trees. He's just glad that there's barely any people out now and the ones that are, are on the smaller hill a half-mile away.

It helps that they also kind of reserved this hill in the first place.

"What a nice view!" Natsuki declares as they reach the top, her smile almost blinding. Masumi admits to himself that Natsuki looks almost too cute in her puffy yellow coat and black pigtails peeking out from her golden hat. She doesn't even know how cute she's being right now and he doesn't know how much longer he can stand it.

"Did Masumi hurt you?" asks Sakura, flipping her long hair over one pink-coated shoulder. "I saw you crash."

"We almost crashed," corrects Natsuki. "It was thrilling."

"Why does everyone assume I hurt her?" Masumi grumbles. "I wouldn't do that."

"Are you going to go with Chief?" Natsuki asks Sakura, whose cheeks tinge faintly pink that match her uniform.

"Maybe," she answers curtly.

"Oh go on, Sakura-san." Masumi winks at her evilly, wanting to get revenge on her for saying such a thing about him. Don't they know that she's the last person he would ever hurt? They clearly have no faith in him whatsoever.

"Come on Sakura." Satoru takes her arm, having chosen this particular moment to interrupt their conversation and leads her to the red sled. Sakura is faintly blushing but keeps her face blank.

"Have fun!" Natsuki waves as they slowly inch forward. After it has gathered enough momentum, it picks up speed and Sakura instinctively wraps her arms around Chief. "I wish Souta-san and Eiji-san would hurry up. I want to sled again!"

"They're just being lazy," comments Masumi as he sees the silver and blue Boukengers fighting over who has to bring the sled back up the hill. "Hurry up minna!" he shouts, waving his arms. Even from here, he can see them rolling their eyes but apparently they have made a decision as Eiji grudgingly treks up the hill, dragging the sled.

"There's no need to yell," he tells them, throwing the sled at their feet and smirking. "We were coming."

"Natsuki was getting impatient," pouts Natsuki, looking incredibly cute. Masumi shakes his head. How many times has he thought Natsuki looked cute today? Maybe fifty times? This is getting out of hand.

"So the rest of us are about ready to go back," Eiji continues. "What about you?" Masumi looks to Natsuki for her answer. Whatever she wanted, he'd follow her.

"We're going to stay," Natsuki says. "Is that okay Masumi?" _Is that okay? Is that okay? It's perfect._ Even if he is a little cold and wet and tired, just to see her smile is worth all of that and more.

"Whatever. It's fine," says Masumi casually. Natsuki's face lights up and she runs over to the edge of the hill, starting to position the sled.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Eiji is looking at him with slight concern but the black Boukenger waves it away.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. It's Natsuki, right?"

Eiji grins widely. "It is." He starts to descend the hill after a wave good-bye.

"Masumi! Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" Masumi walks over to her. She pats the spot behind her, wanting him to get on. They had found out that having the bigger person in the back is the best idea since it then can be slowed down easier with the weight if necessary.

"Ready?" Even without seeing her face, Masumi knows the young girl is smiling. Actually, he can barely remember a time when she's not smiling.

He holds onto her thin shoulders with his hands, not sure if she wants him to hold her around the waist or not. Would that be going too far? Would he be pushing it?

Natsuki doesn't notice his inner dilemma and scolds him to hurry up and give them a push. He reaches behind them and uses all the strength in his left arm to give them a shove forward. It works and they start to slide down.

"Yay!" Natsuki's voice is happy and loud as they slowly pick up speed, the white world flashing by them. Her hair is flying in his face but he doesn't mind, jut peering over her shoulder to see how far they are down the hill. The wind whips them, bitingly cold but also refreshingly exhilarating.

"Tree!" Natsuki yells, voice breathy. "Are you steering?"

"No!" Masumi yells back, feeling a little bit of panic. "Are you steering?"

"No!"

"What?" Masumi's mouth drops open and he holds onto her tighter. She's the one in front, she's the one who should be steering. _What the…? Oh crap…_

"Eeek!" They suddenly jerk to the side to avoid the tree and just like last time, are thrown from the sled. Masumi immediately lets go of Natsuki, not wanting to hurt her and reaches his hand out to cusion his fall. He turns his head to the side to avoid getting a mouthful of snow.

There's silence.

"Natsuki?" He slowly raises his head, looking around for the young girl. He doesn't see her. "Natsuki?" But there's no answer, only the sound of the wind blowing through the bare branches.

It sounds lonely.

"Natsuki?" He gets up gingerly, rubbing his elbow from where he had hit it. "Where are you Natsuki?" he takes a few steps forward until he's in front of the forlorn sled. "Natsuki?"

"Boo!"

"Ah!" He spins around to see Natsuki standing behind him, a smile curving her lips.

"Aww, Natsuki wanted to scare you," she pouts, hands on her hips. She's covered in snow, even more then he is.

"You did," protests Masumi, frowning. "What were you thinking?"

"Natsuki wanted to scare you," the yellow Boukenger repeats simply. "Let's go again!"

"After that?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Of course," she responds matter-of-factly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She kicks some snow at him playfully. "Will you carry it up?"

"If you want me to," the black Boukenger says honestly. Natsuki grins at him, winding one pigtail around a finger.

"Arigato!"

"Will you being steering this time?" teases Masumi. Natsuki shrugs, shoving her hands into her coat's pockets.

"Was Natsuki supposed to at first?"

"Yes. You were sitting in front so it was your responsibility," Masumi explains. He can barely focus on his words because Natsuki looks so cute with her head titled to the side.

Make is fifty-one times now.

"Oh." Natsuki looks a little sad as her face falls. "Natsuki is sorry."

"No no, it's fine," says Masumi hurriedly, not wanting her to be sad. "It made it more fun, actually."

"Really?" Natsuki smiles again and the elder boy breathes a sigh of relief. As long as she smiles, it's all that matters.

Looking at her now, he knows he can't contain himself any longer. He needs to, he needs her. Now.

"One thing though."

"Nani?"

Masumi reaches out and pulls Natsuki to him, smashing his lips against hers gently. There's a squeal of surprise and Masumi has a moment of panic-_what did I just do?_-before Natsuki responds enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his waist.

And it's almost too cute for words.

**A/N: This is partly from experience because I went sledding today and my sister and I rode together. She wasn't steering, I wasn't steering…we ended up running into a curb. But it was fun all the same!**


End file.
